Backfire
by ShinobiJiru
Summary: It's April Fools, so Temari and Kankurou decide to prank Gaara by setting him up with a lucky pink haired kunoichi. Bets are on! Sakura thinks Gaara won't get anything out of this. But she was dead wrong!


**A/N: hmmm Hope you guys like this one shot, hope you guys don't mind the OOC-ness of the characters. I was writing this for fun. Oh yeah. I do not own Naruto.**

**Backfire  
**

Temari rested on her bed, covered with a massive pile of blankets over her head, leaving no warmth on the other end. She grumbled and muffled from side to side on her bed. She knew that once she got up, she had to go to work. But then she remembered, it was the day! She leaped up from her bed and glanced at the calendar. IT WAS APRIL FOOLS!

"Oh MY GOD!" yelled Temari, who was heard from all parts of Konoha. Kankurou, hearing his sister yell, rushed into her room. He opened her door to find a joyous Temari jumping up and down on her bed. At first he thought something was wrong, but then he realized that she was happy about something. But at what?

"Doushite, Temari-chan?" asked Kankurou.  
"Kankurou! Do you know what day it is!" asked the overjoyed Temari.  
"umm..," said Kankurou. Then he turned around and looked at Temari.  
"Oh my god! It's April Fools Day!" he shouted.  
"We should do something!" shouted Temari. She grabbed Kankurou's hands and jumped up and down more.

Kankurou thought to himself on what kinds of prank they should do today. Suddenly a surge of memory flowed into his head of what happened yesterday. While Kankurou and Gaara got back from training, Gaara then headed to the couch ready to sit, but then he rested his gourd on top of one of Kankurou's puppet, crushing it into wood chips. Kankurou stared at his treasured items, as no apology was heard from Gaara, except for a "hnn".

A devilish smirk then grew on Kankurou's face. It was time for payback.

"Temari, I got it! Knowing that Gaara hates being around any of the annoying Konohagakure girls, we should set him up on a date with one of them!"  
"Yeah, right! Like Gaara will ever agree to this"  
"He won't know," responded Kankurou, "hehe I bet you ¥2000, that in the end of the blind date, Gaara will fall in love with the lucky girl!"  
"Yeah right! I accept that bet, and say that he'll be the usual Gaara and scare the girl away," said Temari, "Since you came up with the bet. I get to decide the lucky girl."  
"heh…It's fine with me, nee-chan," said Kankurou.

Temari walked out and headed near her window to think to herself which girl should it be. She looked out of her temporary home, and spotted a pink-haired girl walking around the town. She knew that Gaara won't stand Sakura. In secret, Temari chuckled to the thought of the blind date.

"So who is going to be Temari?" asked Kankurou.  
"hehehe and the lucky girl will be Haruno Sakura!" yelled Temari.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Temari rushed to get dress, putting on her tickle me pink casual looking kimono, and her fishnets, and lastly her red ribbon sash around her waist and her shoes. She raced through the hallways of the temporary home they had in Konoha, but then as she got out the house, she stumbled into her younger brother, Gaara.

"Gaara, sumimasen," said Temari.  
"hnn"

Temari then remembered about where Sakura will meet Gaara for their blind date.

"Gaara, where will you be this afternoon," she asked.  
"I'll probably be finishing up what Tsunade asked me to do. And be out training," he responded.  
"Training? Where at?" Temari questioned closely near Gaara.  
"What's with the twenty crushing questions? You know where I usually train," grunted the irritated Gaara. Suddenly a gush of wind and sand swept in front of Temari. She stared for a moment at her brother's way of exiting. But then she came to her senses that first she needs to persuade Sakura to go along with this so-called prank.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari ran around Konoha like a mad woman, until she spotted a pink haired girl somewhat hidden under the signs of Ichiraku Ramen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sat next to Naruto, both eating pork ramen, were arguing once again.

"Naruto! You need to eat something else other than ramen, you know," said Sakura.  
"Whatever Sakura. I get my five-a-day essentials here. Look at my ramen bowl. There's the meats and the veggies. Happy," complained Naruto.  
"Yeah right! There's tons of MSG in it! And you didn't say fruit! Hah!" said Sakura.

Shortly after Sakura said her last statement, the argument was interrupted by a familiar blonde.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Can I talk to you privately?" asked Temari.  
"Um….sure. Temari-chan," responded Sakura. Temari then took Sakura into an alley to discuss the pranking affair.  
"Sakura, will you agree to go on a blind date with my brother?" asked Temari.  
"Which brother to be exact?" wondered Sakura. An image of Kankurou popped up in her head giving her goosebumps.  
"Gaara"  
"What! Why do you want me to go on a blind date with him?" frantically yelled out Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan. Onegaishimasu! In return ill give you ¥ 10000," Temari reassured.  
"hmm, with that money….I can easily pay for my books that I have to buy for my medical studies," thought Sakura.  
"err….Okay. I'll do it," responded Sakura.  
"Yay! I'll take you to Gaara right away! Wait….on your date with my brother, don't tell him that I sent you"  
"um…okay," said Sakura.

Sakura and Temari got out of the dark alley and into the light. But in the corner of Temari's eyes, she saw Naruto trying to overhear. So she brought out her fan, and wacked him on the head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari then led Sakura near the outskirts of Konoha. Where the scenery filled with green lavished trees. Temari then told Sakura to keep continuing on until she spotted Gaara. Temari hid into the sidelines of the bushes to watch the couple.

Sakura strolled through the trees, and found a large area covered with sand. Surely Gaara was here. She walked through the sandy earth, but then startled by a poke from the shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" wondered Gaara.  
"umm…," Sakura said with unease.  
"Gaara, I um…challenge you in a battle," said Sakura, picking out the first thing in her mind.  
"Haruno, are you sure you know what you're saying?"  
"Yes, of course. I'm not the weak little girl that you saw in the Chuunin Exam from years back. I've grown. I'm much stronger now, I assure you," said Sakura.  
"hmm…Then I accept you're your challenge," said Gaara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Whoa. This is intense," said Temari. Suddenly hustlings of leaves were heard, as Kankurou stepped out to where Temari sat.  
"So what did I miss?" wondered Kankurou. Temari gasped in shock seeing her brother randomly pop up.  
"Oh shit. How did you get here?"  
"shhh…Gaara will see us"  
"Well, so far nothing much is happening. Meaning, you're gonna have to pay me big time later"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura pulled out her arms, and formed a fist, ready to use her super strong powers that she learned from Tsunade-sama. She then dashed across the field, and lunged her arms as her fist ready to pouch the crap out of Gaara's face. But then Gaara let out his sand, which grabbed and wrapped around Sakura, and flung her across the field. Her body slammed against a tree trunk. Seeing that her landing will have a great toll on her, Gaara unleashed his sand a created a sand bed for Haruno's downfall.

Gaara rushed to where Sakura fell. Sakura opened her eyes to find a tall red head gazing upon her.

"I think we should stop for now," asserted Gaara.  
"What? Why? Let's continue more"  
"It's been a long day Haruno," said Gaara, "A little rest wouldn't hurt for you."

Sakura stared into Gaara's eyes, they looked warm and caring to her for some odd reason.

"I understand hmm," she responded.

Sakura and Gaara knelt down, onto the ground, resting on the sandy moist ground. They stared into the peaceful scenery. Sakura turned her head to the right, seeing Gaara with an empty expression on his face. To Sakura's eyes, those empty expressions were signs of loneliness and sadness. Like the typical nosey Sakura, Sakura started questioning Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, why don't you hang out with me or Naruto more? I always see you train. That's no fun," said Sakura. Gaara stared at Sakura, raising one of his eyebrows, creating a weird look.  
"Life isn't fun you know. Anyways, I'm not really sure I should trust a girl like you"  
"Don't worry Gaara-kun. I'm a 100 trustworth," smiled Sakura.  
"I'm still hesitant. After seeing my uncle sent by father, try to kill me, I'm not sure whether to trust any of you pathetic fools," said Gaara.

Sakura looked down onto the ground. Her heart sank as she heard Gaara's words of his father sending his uncle to kill him. So that's how he lives. But he's not alone!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

In the bushes, there watched Temari and Kankurou.

"Whoa, this is getting tense," said Kankurou.  
"Kankurou, stop hogging the popcorn," said Temari who was trying to lung near Kankurou to get to the popcorn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura slowly crept near to where Gaara sat. She started to lean over, and open her arms and placed it over on Gaara. Gaara being shocked repelled Sakura out with his sand. And yet, after he repelled her, something in him started beating faster. His heart raced up and down. A warm feeling started circulating in him.

"What is this feeling?" Gaara wondered.

Gaara looked straight at Sakura racing to him as drop of tears started to sprinkle from her eyes. She didn't want to give up, her heart started to beat faster. Gaara saw the determined Sakura, she raced up to him and forces herself to pass through Gaara's defensive barrier. After seeing how much willingness Sakura had to just give Gaara a hug, Gaara could not help but give in.

"Gaara….," Sakura's words trailed. She sunk her face deeper into Gaara's chest. Gaara lifted his hand, and gently petted the pink haired kunoichi. Then his hand gentle work to her face. He lifted her chin, and leaned more to her. His lips gently overlaps onto hers, while the tip of tongue slowly entered and she opened them to him. Her hands let out of from wrapping around his waist, and reached up to touch his cheeks. They were soft and warm. He furrowed his left hand into Sakura's soft pink hair once again. Slowly Sakura glided her arms and wrapped around Gaara's neck. She held him closely, not wanting him to let go. Slowly Gaara broke apart and said with a grin,

"Maybe….Maybe…I can trust you Haruno Sakura."

Sakura leaned over and gave Gaara a peck on the lips.

"I'd like that," Sakura said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kankurou and Temari giggled in the bush, seeing how they finally saw their little brother actually falling in love.

"sniff Our little brother is growing up," said Temari.  
"Hey, you know what this means? I WIN! Ahahahaha," gloated Kankurou.  
"Shuttup!" Temari pouted as she whacked Kankurou with her fan.  
"Hey, that's not nice!"  
"hmpf…Fine! I'll give you the money…….LIKE NEXT YEAR!" laughed Temari.

And so it ends. It was later found that Temari did have to pay Kankurou at some point. And as for Sakura. She got more than she bargained for.

**A/N: So how do you like my one shot? Please Review**


End file.
